Mafia Gazette Past Issue 145
The Mafia Gazette Issue 145 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Wednesday 13th Feb 'A NOTE FROM THE EDITOR ' Before we begin I would like to appologise for the delay in the publishing of this paper and offer a short explaination for this. Last week the type writers at the office were involved in a small accident, leaving them all.. pretty much useless and making any publications of the Gazette impossible. However I would like to assure our readers that they have now been replaced and we will be resuming as normal from now on and would like to thankyou all for your patience. Skye x 'DEATH OF A MADE ' by Gazette Reporter Just before midday today Las Vegas made man Shinobi, boss of The White Lotus Society, died of a fatal gunshot wound to the head in the street of his hometown. Medics rushed to help the man as he lay bleeding, but he was pronounced dead at the scene. It seems his gun misfired when he was chasing a local hoodlum through the streets of Las Vegas. It is believed a man going by the name of Mr Valentine and impersonating the once great Don was chased into LV from LA for his impersonation where Shinobi himself took up the chase. Shinobi managed to corner the fake and carefully held his pistol to Valentines head, however when he pulled the tigger a loud crack was heard and it was Shinobi, not Valentine who fell to the ground. His pistol had blown up in his own face, killing him almost instantly. Mr Valentine was killed shortly after by Jose, a loyal member of Shinobi's family. Amazingly Shinobi is the third member of his bloodline to die in this fashion from a pistol misfire at such a high rank. Many people think it's simply tragic bad luck, while others believe it may be something slightly more sinister.. Either way, our country has lost one of it's greats today. Shinobi was described by those who knew him as a charming, well spoken, charismatic man. He was a born leader and rose quickly through the ranks of the organised crime world. He was respected by all who knew him and had a close bond with his family members and friends. Given the chance he would have went far and turned his city of Las Vegas into a great place to live and visit. His family members are still in shock and mourning. He will be missed by all who knew him. He was popular amoungst other city leaders as well, who had nothing but good things to say about him. Megatron of LA described him as a eloquent, good looking, charming, diplomatic leader, who knows how to fight and Jownes of Miami said 'He was a good leader. I first met him when two of our crew members collided. He was very diplomatic and had a good vision of how he wanted things to be. He was a strong character and helped me resolve other similar issues (sometimes as a 3rd party) in the recent past.' 'MADE MAN HAS TO KILL HIS OWN RHM ' By Gazette Reporter It is no secret that there has been tension between the East and the West coasts for some time now, and through the generations there has been a clear divide. There have been a few brave leaders in the past who have attempted to bridge this divide and accept members from both sides, and in the past many have been unsuccessful. Since our return to the streets after some long absence, what better time than now to try again to bridge the divide? With a fresh start under our belts. This is exactly what Well known Los Angeles Made Man Megatron tried to do. With being based in the West his family consists of a few long term West Coast bloodlines, however when Megatron was approached by a young man from a well known East coast bloodline, who went by the name of Widow, to join his family and have a fresh start Megatron, althoug a little weary at first, was convinced that this young man could be just as loyal a member as any other. He took the young man in and welcomed him to the family. A small step towards ending the divide. However Megatrons Right hand man, MrSossa did not trust the new recruit and in his bosses absence stepped up ordered a hit on the new members life. Widow was shot once by Fettucinni inflicting a near fatal wound and shortly after killed by Zuta. Zuta was shot and killed only a few moments after Widdows death apparently by Widows only son Ellusive, a Los Angeles citizen. Megatron returned to his headquarters to find one of his crew members was dead. Although it must have pained him to do so he shot and killed MrSossa, his friend and right hand man, for his betrayal and lack of judgement. He then left some touching words at Widows funeral, 'I´m deeply sorry I can´t desribe my feelings at this moment, it was my utmost pleasure to welcome you to the family, just to see you shot by a fucked up old man, who´s life is over because he can´t move on and let old bullshit grudges behind.. Rest well Widow, I really hope to be lucky enough to find your relatives.' It was a sad day for Fratellanza di Fratello, with too many needless, avoidable deaths. What should have been the start of a bridge turned into a tradgedy. 'THE UNDERGROUND CREWS – THE ATTACKS ON MADE FAMILIES ' by WireRope Our streets are always unsafe. As I write this article, I count forty seven mob related kills today. It is a danger we have grown used to and do our best to avoid, and with the announcement of our streets welcoming their first Made Men, it seemed that there was maybe the hope of a calming of the permanently high death toll that plagues this world. This was backed up by Made Man Mr Megatron, to whom I spoke multiple times when writing this article, stating on the streets on the 7th of February that “They (the StreetBoss crews) have started to work together, stick to a chain of command in order to avoid big trouble, and keep problems to a minimum.” However, it would seem that the promotion of a select few to Made Men may have introduced a much more sophisticated and planned form of street violence not controlled by the highest powers. Only the other week Megatron and his crew, the Fratellanza di Fratello, came under attack from numerous unprovoked gangsters killing two crew members. When I spoke to Megatron about the attack he had this to say; “Well we were just working on our own business when Axe started shooting me, he got backup from NY, and after his death NY kept attacking for a few days until we kinda wiped them all out. The recent days we were still busy in eliminating several possible threats. The families from NY that contacted us and distanced themselves from the hits were not attacked.” I wished to find out more about Axe’s motives, but as he had been killed it was quite hard to find any information. However, after a small amount of research I tracked down his son, Axez, who was very co-operative. The interview that follows has been un-edited and Axez was fully aware that the interview was to be published; Me; “I wanted to ask you a few questions for a story in the paper about your fathers attack on Megatron. There will be no repercussions for you as I have been told by him that that is not how he works. I'm just trying to get a picture of the whole event so I can report fairly. I wont do your family name any harm as yours and mine have been friends for a very long time.” Axez; “Reprecussions? haha I think bloodline hunting is one don't you and it would seem I have been a target of that. Seen as how now I have to live in the east to prevent it. My attack on megatron was purely business fuelled and perfectly allowed. I am after all a mafioso not a Baker. I still see him as a perfectly good target.” Me; “What business, may I ask, is this?” Axez; “Just business in general. Money, Power etc” Me; “Ah I see. So killing the Mades would help you gain power, money and respect?” Axez; “He wasnt a made at the time. Money yes....less competition yes, respect no dont need it” Me; “It just seems like a strange reason to attack someone. So is your plan/was your fathers plan to get rid of all the made families?” Axez; “There were NO mades when Axe attacked anyone. So no made families just a bunch of stupid street bosses.” Me; “You said Megatron is still a good target? So are you still thinking of him as competition?” Axez; “I never said as competition this time? If I was going to take out Megatron as a target this time it would be for the good of the community as a whole ;)” Me; “Ah I see, so you are not a fan of his work?” Axez; “Hell no” Me; “For what reason?” Axez; “He has it in his head that LA and LV should be one city and work together. They are not one city and should never be put in that category its stupid. Fine so some people think their ancestors ran vegas pretty well for years...........does it matter they are NOT their ancestors and they shouldnt prevent people from doing stuff because they THINK they own a city” Me; “Do you think when you are more powerful he is someone you would want taken care of?” Axez; “If I ever become that powerful I can assure you he is on my list of things to do. Unless I talk to him and work something out otherwise....pow pow” Me; “Ok well thank you for your time.” Axez; “Your welcome lets hope it makes for an interesting read.” It seemed amazing to me that someone would be so eager to publically state a potential wish to have a Made Man killed, but the interview was a valuable resource in my investigation into the attacks on Megatron and his crew. I couldn’t help but notice that the Axe family seemed to be trying to find reasons to attack Megatron, saying he was a good target for money and that he was trying to combine LA and Vegas. While it is not my place to judge the Axe family’s character, I was made suspicious of their reasoning due to a message I was sent around the same time as the attacks on Megatron. I have removed the name of the sender and the very start of the message to protect some people’s identities and because the heads of some of the main crews are still in talks to decide how to deal with the situation. The message went as follows; “…I am going to try and join up with Vanity in Chicago and see if I can make something of myself. I am hoping that her crew will contain some willing hitmen to help me clear all other Made Men from these streets. I currently have five people who have agreed to lend me their guns and remove the threat from these streets. The first two hits we are going to make are the ones mentioned in the paper; Jownes of Miami and Megatron of Los Angeles I tell you all this because I know I can trust you and I would love your help in all this. We can be something bigger than we are if we take a few risks. I hope to hear back from you.” This person was a friend of mine until I heard this message at which point I sent it to Megatron who then spoke with some of the others in question. I have since spoken to Vanity also, although I will not include any of my conversation with her to protect the innocent. I have tried to discuss this situation with the original sender, but have not received any response to my messages. Writing this article has been difficult. The people involved seem to be cleverer than your average mugger. Had it not been from my lucky interview with Axez and my invitation to get personally involved, I would never have guessed at any of the events going on. However, as it happens, I came across this information, and I have drawn the following conclusions. The made families have been specifically targeted by individuals for reasons along the lines of money and power, and those individuals have been recruiting to form underground crews – ones with no HQ. I have been surprised by the level of control and intelligence shown in these organizations, and there seems to be an underlying law to all this, although it is not one we would follow. While I have no evidence that my two sources are connected, it would not be a huge leap of faith to make the connection. In conclusion, I hope my article has served to help the Made families know that they are being secretly targeted, and while it is not my place to state a strong opinion, I do think that our streets have been safer since they were promoted. I can simply hope that justice will prevail. 'A CHAT WITH MADE MAN - JOWNES ' Mr Jownes, Miami's made man and one of the first made men to grace our streets agreed to have a chat with one of our reporters earlier this week. Reporter: Our sources tell us you were the first to reach the rank of made man since our return. Jownes: believe I was the first to get Made, yes - but only by maybe two-four hours as Megatron was not far behind at all. The only reason I think I'm first is because somebody told me they knew! Much the same as the information reached you I suspect! Reporter: Impressive, so tell us about your journey to made. Jownes: I had a fairly uneventful journey on my way. I mostly kept my head down and got on with the nitty-gritty business of a criminal - you know, corner shops, bookies, train cars etc. I spent more than my fair share of time in jail too, either as a result of my unlawful activites or participating in the liberation of my comrades! This has been a major thorn in my paw since acquiring my rank - I am now doing between six and eight hours of jail time a day. Reporter: Six to eight hours a day! That must be awful! Jownes: The mayor keeps 'joking' that he can help me, but he's living in a dream world if he thinks I'm 'donating' that sort of cash just so he can buy a rather large island in the Caribbean! Reporter: So other than the long jail stints, how have you found life as one of the only Made men in the country. Jownes: As can be expected, a man of my status attracts all-sorts and in the early days I found it very hard to find good staff with the employye/employer imbalance we seem to be experiencing. There were a number of new acqusitions that got carried away with themsleves and they their enthusiasm was ....er.... 'curbed'. Reporter: I can imagine, I hope things have improved for you since the early days. Is there anything you'd like to say to our readers? Jownes: To those of you that may have met any of these tearways, I would like to assure you that my family does not condone any of this radical behaviour and, should you feel that you have been wronged in any way, our doors are always open. "The People Front of Miami" fights for one thing - a peaceful Miami - and we will fall hard upon those that may wish to oppose that ideal! 'JOKE OF THE DAY ' A New York Divorce Lawyer died and arrived at the pearly gates. Saint Peter asks him "What have you done to merit entrance into Heaven?" The Lawyer thought a moment, then said, "A week ago, I gave a quarter to a homeless person on the street." Saint Peter asked Gabriel to check this out in the record, and after a moment Gabriel affirmed that this was true. Saint Peter said, "Well , that's fine, but it's not really quite enough to get you into Heaven." The Lawyer said, "Wait Wait! There's more! Three years ago I also gave a homeless person a quarter." Saint Peter nodded to Gabriel, who after a moment nodded back, affirming this, too, had been verified. Saint Peter then whispered to Gabriel, "Well, what do you suggest we do with this fellow?" Gabriel gave the Lawyer a sidelong glance, then said to Saint Peter, "Let's give him back his 50 cents and tell him to go to Hell." 'HOROSCOPES ' by Mystic Meg Aries - Say what you mean this week, being unclear about your feelings in a situation could lead to some tension and cause some major problems. Avoid this by laying out your opinions and speaking your mind. As the weekend rolls in I see some financial luck coming your way. Taurus - A new friendship may not be what it seems, keep on your guard this week and watch out for suspicious behaviour. Confiding your worries in a friend could help you catch out a rat. This weekend a shift in Mars' orbit might just send love your way. Gemini - Money will be tight this week, so don't be tempted to overspend. You may think you have some tucked away, but you need to keep it for tougher times to come. I see an old friend returning into your life this weekend. Cancer - A friend is going to need your help and support this week, it may be a strain on your emotional state but stick it out for the sake of your friend, I see some you time coming up this weekend. Leo - Taking a risk might seem like a scary thing, but that is exactly what you need to do this week. You need to step up and put yourself out there if you ever want to make any progress in this life. This weekend I see a reward coming your way. Virgo - You will feel the need to be spontanious this week with dangerous concequesnces. This mood will ease a little by the weekend, but in the meantime try and rein in that impulsiveness, because it won’t do you many favors and could actually backfire! Libra - Due to the moon's path this week everything is going to seem to take a little more effort. Don't give up though, you can still achieve great things. This week end I see a good friend repaying a favor they owe you. Scorpio - It may feel as if someone is trying to twart your carefully thought out plans this week. Don't be too quick to dismiss their veiws though, they may have a point. This weekend I see relationship problems. Sagittarius - Try not to eggagerate a problem this week, take a step back and look at it from a different point of view. You might just see it's not that bad. Things will be clearer by the weekend. Capricorn - Don't let praise go to your head this week, make sure you listen to the bad as well as the good. Getting big headed this week could lead to your downfall. I see a new person coming into your life this weekend. Aquarius - You will feel the need to be in the public eye this week, and with saturns pull now is the perfect time. Get out there and say what you need to say. A promotion could be coming your way this weekend. Pisces - Stay away from people you don't know this week. A tall dark stranger could bring nothing but problems, instead stick with your close friends and family. This weekend the moons shift will allow you to see an old friend in a new light. 'OBITUARIES ' FastValentino - Street Boss - Died Feb 12th 08 4:51PM in Miami Mr_Vitale: Now this is just a shame... Rip, Sal Wayne_Carter: such a shame RIP my friend, you will be missed Sonny ....This isn't right.... You never steered anyone wrong. *lays black rose onto coffin* contact me if you return please... :[ --------------------- CalicoJack - Earner - Died Feb 12th 08 8:35PM in Chicago FatalWound: RIP mate Has a cry* freeman: Rest in Peace Charlie: What the hell? RIP Man --------------------- Aerial - Earner - Died Feb 12th 08 8:35PM in Chicago Slim_Jim: WS wanted... RIP my brother. WaldenBelfiore: This is wrong. Rest in peace. Magnum: RIP - A Hard Worker... --------------------- RumbleFish - Street Boss - Died Feb 13th 08 6:20AM in Chicago Nick: * Lays a rose on the grave* Rest now young man... This is a sad day indeed. Don_Vito: RIP Mate, sad to see this after we sorted all. --------------------- Shinobi - Made Man - Died Feb 13th 08 11:57AM in Las Vegas Fancy: *lays a branch of cerry blossoms on the grave and bows* It was an honor to have talked with you. RIP Krazytrain: RIP my brother. I am so sad to see this. A loss of words my friend ActorBrando: This cant just fucking be real, i cant belive this my dear uncle, you where really one of the best iv ever known if not the best. RIP dear uncle Ronin... Megatron: Unbelievable my friend, I am speechless.. A hero, a legend, a gentleman of extravaganca.. This is a great loss for this world, a gap that hardly can be filled if ever.. Sleep with the Angels Shinobi, you more than deserve to. --------------------- 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Have a business? Horses? Anything you want advertised? The Gazette will advertise it here, absolutely FREE! Just drop Skye a mail with the details. 19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The Gazette is back and looking for writers once more. If you have a flare for writing and wish to apply, either part time or full time.. drop by the head office in Chicago or simply submit articles/columns to Skye.